What happens to us
by Gafoman
Summary: When Sokka has yet more relationship problems, what will he do? What will he become? Sokkla Kaang. Rated T for Content.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hawky!" Sokka exclaimed as a messenger hawk came into view. Sokka knew that Suki had sent her response. Suki had left for Kyoshi Island about a month before saying that she was homesick and somebody needed to train the new soldiers. Sokka understood, she was afterall a very important woman. The bird landed on Sokka's shoulder and he quickly reached up to pull the note out. Everyone inched there way closer to Sokka as he unrolled the note.

"Its from Suki!" Sokka exclaimed. But of course he knew it was from her, nobody can resist the charms of the love machine.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"LET ME READ IT FIRST TOPH," Sokka snapped.

"Okay , okay, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Than…WHAT I AM A MAN I DON'T WEAR PANTIES." Sokka's glared at Toph.

"What every you tell yourself to get to sleep at night."

"Toph…"

"Sokka, just read the letter already," Katara interrupted stopping the argument from continuing.

"Fine" Sokka said with a pout. He shifted his glare down to the paper infront of him, still annoyed by what Toph had said. How could Toph say that? I don't know I will just have to deal will that later.

_Sokka,_

_I can no longer live a lie. I know that you have feelings for me and for that I am sorry. When I first met you I was younger than I am now and not as experienced. When we kissed that first time when Zuko attacked my village I thought that I had fallen in love with you. But then again I really did not know what love is._

_I am writing this letter to you to say goodbye Sokka. I have found someone who makes me feel like it is summer all year round. When Haru holds my hand the world just stops. I find it hard to breath, my heart starts to pound and I am truly happy. Truth be told Sokka, you are just too immature and childish for me. Haru is a real man and I have been seeing him for over a month now._

_Bye Sokka maybe we will meet again someday. I am sorry that I let it go so long and that I lied to you,_

_Suki_

Sokka just stood there gripping the letter so hard that his knuckles were turning white with sadness. Tears flowing from his eyes like great rivers running onto the letter below. The words started to run together as if they were all one. Sokka just stared straight ahead confused, his heart hollow, a dark pit that could not be filled. After what seemed lifetimes, Sokka let the letter fall to the ground. He turned and walked straight to his head, each step feeling like he was in a daze. _Gods, please let this be a nightmare._ He thought as he just got farther away from the rest of the gang.

"Well," said Toph annoyed, "what does it say?"

"I think Suki just left him," Zuko stated coldly. As they watched Sokka walk away Aang just looked confused and Katara had tears of her own.


	2. Decision

**Chapter one: Decision**

Sokka looked up at the stars. It seems that in the weeks passed since Suki left him for Haru, all that Sokka did was looked at the stars. Of course, he could not blame her. Haru was a bender and he felt about as useful as an artic sloth. He could not bend and while he was decent with a sword, he was still outclassed by the magnificent grace that Suki used to her martial art. That was not even the worst of it. His girlfriend left him and now he was al alone. Aang had Katara and Toph had Zuko (although Toph and Zuko's relationship was completely plutonic) they all had someone, except for him.

Sokka sat quietly with his feet hanging over the ledge of the cliff pondering the reason for his recent abandonment. After several weeks he think he finally knew the answer. _"I acted like a child," _Sokka thought, "_it is no wnder why she left me, I would have done the same. For years all I did was prance about saying how I was a man but yet I seemed to have missed a few lessons along the way. Even the gang treats me as a child. Its always 'poor Sokka are you alright' and having to be rescued by a thirteen year old boy. I cannot do anything for myself. I deserve to be alone."_

Sokka continued to sit there in the lonely blackness of self misery until the first few rays of warm sun crept the way in over the horizon. Sokka chuckled silently to himself, "_To think there was a time when I thought I would not be ok staying up al night without sleep and now I do it almost nightly."_

"Are you alright?" asked his sister as she slowly walked towards him as if afraid he might send flames out from his glare," You stayed up all night again didn't you. You know you cannot go on doing this every night, it is not healthy."

"I am fine Katara," Sokka replied.

"No, you are not," Katara snapped, "I know you are upset that Suki has left you but things like that just happen. If she could not stick with you while you help Aang th…then she is not the right person for you."

"Stop Katara, stop before you embarrass youself." Sokka regretted it just as the words left his mouth." Sorry, I did not mean that to come out the way it did. But, you and I both know that is not the reason why she left and I cannot blame her for her decision. It was the right one."

"Sokka," Katara said as she watched watched her brother walk back to his tent. She could not help but to feel sorry for him. There was no girl back at the Southern Water Tribe waiting for him because there was no one even remotely his age, his first girlfriend (who he loved very much) turned into the moon, and now this thing with Suki. Sokka seems doomed to only know heartbreak."_No_," she thought, "_there is someone for everyone, he just has not found the right girl._" As she watched Sokka duck into his tent, she finally found the courage to follow him.

When Katara reached the camp, everyone seemed to stir to life at the same moment. Soon the camp was cleaned up and packed and they were once again on Appa'a back. Sokka just spent most of his time sitting on the far edge of the saddle away from everyone else. Sokka's eyes stared off into the blue sky and white clouds. Surprisingly, this seemed to be the only thing that calmed his aching heart anymore.

"It's time to talk Snoozles," Toph said blatently, "I know you liked Suki and all but it time you stopped acting like a whimp."

"Toph!" exclaimed Katara.

"Quiet Katara," cam a man's voice from here right. Katara turned to look at Zuko. "Toph has a point. Granted," he held up his hand to stop her from replying," I cannot say I know what Sokka is feeling but the only way to get over his pain is to let it go. I am frankly starting to believe he is just acting childish right now having dragged this out for too long. Like a kid crying to get what he wants."

"Childish….." murmured Sokka.

"Maybe you could find a hobby or something to get your mind off things and stop this charade," Toph said.

"Come on guys leave Sokka alone," Aang replied, " He has to work this out on his own in his own time."

"Thank you Aang," said Katara as if that settled the matter.

"All I am saying is Sokka's mooping around maybe bad for moral in the long run," Toph retorted.

"Katara it is ok," Sokka spoke for the first time in this argument, "Toph and Zuko are right. It is time something is done. I will see what I can do."

"That is all that I ask," Toph said seeming satisfied.

The gang flew for a few more hours until they came to a small island still belonging to the fire nation. Aang had Appa land next to a small grove of trees that were filled with plum apples. Overall the view they had was majestic. Pink, blue, and orange flowers filled the meadow. A small creek flowed nearby in its struggle to fill a small pond with water that was located just few hundred feet from where they landed. A small outcropping of rocks would prove to be useful for firebending and overall everyone in the gang flet a sense of peace….except for Sokka. To Sokka it was just another place in the world where he could not find peace. _They gang does not even want me around anymore"_ thought Sokka as he jumped down from Appa.

The gang began to set up camp beneath the beautiful trees. Sokka set his a little deeper in the grove away from everybody. This has been Sokka's rutean as of late. He felt that he did not want to make the rest of the gang suffer in his misery so nobody questioned this action. Soon camp was set up and Aang was off training with Katara in the small pond. Sokka started to gather food for the evening feeling that this was the only useful job that he would be able to. He gathered nuts and fruit while Zuko was off fishing in the creek. It was not long until darkness had fallen and dinner was cooking over the fire.

Sokka watched as merriment seemed to overwhelm the camp. Laughter was abundant, smiles were on everyone's faces. Sokka did not know what the gang was talking about. He was just looking at everyone and in turn reminded himself of what they could do. Aang, easy enough, he was the avatar, he could control all for elements. Zuko had his jerkbending, Katara had here waterbending, and Toph had her earthbending. What could he do? What could he possibly contribute to this little gang of theirs? Zuko was here now so they did not need him to read a map or go hunting? Those were about the only things he was good at. Granted, he was a better than average swordsman but even that skill did not even come close to the abilities of the benders. Zuko and Toph were right. His presence only brought the gang down, in a fight he was someone who they would have to worry about, someone else to take care of.

So why did he come on this mission? At first it was because he felt guilty. He banished Aang from the southern water tribe without knowing who he really was. Even after that, Aang still came back and surrendered himself to Zuko to save _his_ village. Back then Aang needed him, Katara needed him. Back when it was just the three of them off to save the world. Back then he had a small part in this adventure but now he felt more like someone watching from a distance but still being able to get hurt. Was he suicidal? No, but then why was he still here? Sokka could not answer that question. But he finaly knew what he needed to do to answer that question.

Sokka's mind started to drift back to to conversation when he heard Katara talking.

"The best part was," Katara chuckled, "he tried to get the first fishhook out with a second fishhook."

The mood around the campfire erupted in laughter. "Hey," Sokka said defensively, "at the time it seemed like a perfectly viable solution to the problem." This just made everyone laugh even harder.

"I see someone feels better," Katara stated in between giggles.

"Yeah, I have finally decided that I cannot mope around here forever"

"Good Sokka I am soo proud of you."

"Um…thanks Katara."

" So what are you gonna do Snoozles?" Toph asked.

"I haven't decided what to do," Sokka lied,"I just said I don't need to mope around here anymore."

"Well I guess that is a start but is just seems to half way, it does not make sense."

"Don't listen to her Sokka," Katara snapped, "you just take your time they cannot ask anymore from you."

"Okay, I think I am just gonna go to sleep."

"Goodnight Sokka," everybody said.

"Night."

All Sokka could think of on his way back to the tent was about his sister._ I hope she will not hate me._ He thought just before he entered the tent. Sokka did not go to sleep but sat cross legged on the mat waiting for everyone to go to sleep.


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter two: Goodbye**

Katara woke up abruptly to a feeling of guilt and despair. _Why am I felling this way_. She wondered as she slowly began to pull her robe over her head. She could not help but feel as thought there was a hollow pit where her heart should be. Katara felt confused and now she began to worry. _I am probably getting worked up over nothing._ She finished by shoving her feet into her boots, the inside of which felt as soft as velvet. _I just need to get outside for a while, I am sure everything is okay._

Katara opened the flap of her tent and stepped outside into the morning air. She was surrounded by a myriad of sensations as she released the flap and let it fall lazily back to its closed position. She could feel the cool crisp air filling her lungs and giving her life. She could feel the sun gently kiss her skin, warming her like a fire until finally she opened her eyes. _ I had better go and check up on Sokka. I know he said yesterday that he had decided what to do but I am worried. I can not think of a time when Sokka has been so devoid of humor when he spoke. Even right after Suki left him; he still relied on his dry humor to get him through the sorrow._

Katara turned and slowly walked into the grove of trees to where Sokka has pitched his tent the day before. She kept her head down, watching her feet move over the earth, one after another, lost in thought until she had at last come to the place where Sokka's tent had been. She looked up only to see the folded grass.

"Sokka?!....SOKKA?!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice filled will panic and fear. She looked around desperately, her heart pounding, her breathing shallow. Sokka was nowhere in sight…he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang lay peacefully on his mat. He was lost in a dream that he had many times before. He was flying around the Southern Air temple. He could feel the wind flowing gently a crossed his skin, inviting him to continue onward. The sweet smell of fruit pies wafted up from the ground below and everywhere he looked he could see other airbenders and flying bison. He landed softly on a knoll overlooking the garden. There was monk Gyatso, just as he had always been, waiting to welcome his back. Except when monk Gyatso started to talk he heard not his voice but a scream…"SOKKA?!"

Aang's eyes flew open, "Katara," he said softly to himself. Aang sprang to his feet and darted out of his tent. He saw Katara kneeling deeper into the grove of trees and ran towards her. Never had he felt a greater need to be by her side, his feet pounding away at the grass and dirt. He came to a halt right behind her.

"Katara? What's wrong?" he said almost pleadingly.

"It's…..it's….it's Sokka," she said in a voice muffled by her hands and tears.

"Sokka? What wrong with him?" Aang questioned.

"He's gone," Katara sobbed as a new wave of sorrow hit her and she began to cry even harder now.

Aang could feel his heart begin to ache. Sokka was all that Katara had left after their father had died in the failed invasion attempt and if he had gone, Katara was alone. This made Aang even sadder now, he loved Katara more than anything in the world; her suffering was almost too much for him to bear.

The sound of pounding feet from behind came closer to Aang with each second. "What's wrong?" asked Zuko half annoyed half alert.

"Sokka's missing," replied Aang.

"Well, where did Snoozles go?" Toph said coming to a stop near Zuko. "This had better not be one of his 'I am so alone' things."

"I don't know," snapped Aang as Katara began weeping even harder at this blunt comment, "but that doesn't matter. We have to search for him. We will split up, Toph you head down to the pond and start there. Zuko, start here and see if you can find any tracks to follow. I will get on Appa and check the far side of the island. He could not have gotten far."

With that the search began. As Aang hopped on Appa he thought, _I am coming Sokka._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed and there was still no sight of Sokka. Katara had gone back to her tent where she could be alone. Only moments before Zuko returned and said he could not find a track anywhere. Toph returned a little while later with the same amount of success. Sadness turned to rage as Katara turned to face Zuko and Toph.

"You did this," Katara said her voice cold and venomous, "Both of you did this. If you two ASSES could have shown a little more compassion but no, you had to do this. It did not occur to you that even though Suki left him weeks ago that he still might be hurting? Sokka has had a hard time finding girlfriends first because he had not choice, next Yue, and now Suki….it's entirely your fault."

Katara finished almost spitting. Her blooded shot eyes filled with tears and malice. She wanted so badly to snap there necks right then and there.

"NOW WAIT RIGHT THERE SUGAR QUEEN," came Toph's voice raising to meet the venom with which Katara spoke," I KNOW SOKKA HAS HAD A HARD TIME BUT IF HE WAS NOT SUCH A WIMP.."

"Calm down both of you," Zuko said coolly interrupting Toph, "maybe we where a little harsh with Sokka but these things happen in life." Katara gave him a look that would frighten a moose-lion. "But we should have been a little more tactful in how we approached the matter; I will give you that much Katara. Plus, Aang is not even back yet and we all know if anyone can find Sokka, its Aang."

"Your right," sighed Katara, "it's just that I miss him so much and I did not even get to say goodbye. I am sorry Toph."

"I am sorry too," Toph replied begrudgingly crossing her arms in frustration.

At that moment, Appa appeared on the horizon heading right for the camp. Katara watched anxiously as Appa landed and Aang hopped from his back…he was alone. Downtrodden, Aang walked towards Katara with his head held low.

"I am sorry Katara," Aang pushed out, "All I found was this letter stuck to a pole next to dock with Sokka's knife. The boat was gone. It is addressed to you." He held the letter out to Katara who took it in her shaky hands.

"Did you search the far shore?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Aang replied, "that's what took me so long to get back. But I could not find where Sokka landed. I don't think he wanted us to follow him."

Tears filled up in Katara's eyes as she stared at the letter and had just given her. Slowly she unfolded the parchment and looked at the writing. It was written in Sokka's hand writing.

_Katara,_

_I am sorry that I did not speak to you in person but that would have only made things harder then they need to be. I have thought about this for a while now, it was only when Zuko and Toph said something that I finally figured that I have outstayed my welcome. Do not blame them for this, I don't. They were right after all. I was bringing the mood down. Over the past weeks I have seen the faces souring and becoming filled with impatience and I know that I am the cause of it. With a mission as important as Aang's, I could not put that in jeopardy. _

_So, I am leaving. Know that you will always be my sister and I will never forget you but I need to find my own path. I hope that this will not be the last time you hear from me but I cannot guarantee anything right now and I do not want to fill you with hope or false promises. But if it is, let me give you at least one more piece of brotherly advice. _

_Love is the hardest thing for anyone to define. As a result, only you can know when you are in love but do not take it for granted because it is just as easy to fall out of love as it is to fall in love. Treat it as a flower that is nurtured and not ignored else it should whither and die. I took the love Suki had for me and ignored the effects of my behavior and now my heart is filled with sorrow and pain. _

_I hope that you understand why I am doing this and should I ever find my path, I will find my way back to you._

_Love_

_Sokka_

_P.S. Even though it hurts, the few moments I was in love make it worth the while. Goodbye._

Tears flowed from Katara's eyes, landing on the letter below. _He is gone for good._ And with that final thought, the rest of her strength gave way to sorrow as she fell to the ground below. Everybody just stared into nothingness, their friend was gone. Nobody dared to move as if moving would cause further pain.

Katara was just lying in the dirt with her tears causing the mud to stick to her face. Zuko slowly knelt beside Katara, reaching down, he lifted into his arms. Katara pulled her face into Zuko's shirt crying harder than ever. As Zuko approached Katara's tent, he looked down to her. He could not see her face and that worried him. He wondered if she would leave to find her brother, if she would leave and never come back until she did. He knew that he did not love Katara other than being a friend but that was just it, she had become his friend. Ever since he helped her find her mother, she had become his best friend. What would Aang do if Katara left? Aang would follow her for sure but then his training would be disrupted and he still has to face my father. Thoughts continued to race in his mind as he laid Katara on her mat and closed the tent flap.

Zuko turned to see Toph and Aang sitting by the fire. "How are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Fine I guess," replied Aang.

"Fine," said Toph, "this is something that I think Sokka just needs to get out of his system. He will be back within a week."

"Yeah, I think he will," Zuko thought, "but what worries me is if Katara will go after him. If she does, then we have to go after her and then everything will be messed up. I do not want to sound cruel but I think we just have to let Sokka come back to us."

"I was just thinking that to," Aang said in a tone so soft that Zuko was barely able to hear him. "I love Katara but I have to agree with you guys on this one. I just do not like to see her in so much pain."

"It's okay Aang, everything will work out somehow," Zuko replied.

Those were the last words of the conversation; everyone just watched the flames dance in the night. Hours seemed to pass with everyone thinking about what is to come before Aang broke the silence, "Guys I am just going to check on Katara and then I am going to get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good," Toph said as Zuko joined in on walking to their respective tents.

Aang walked softly to Katara's tent and let himself in. He crawled next to Katara and sat behind her.

"Katara? How are you doing?" Aang asked carefully.

"Fine," she said with hollow words, "I heard you guys talking by the fire."

"Oh," Aang said scared and embarrassed. "Well, we were just talking…"

"Stop Aang," Katara interrupted, "I am not angry and I am not going to leave you guys to go after Sokka. He would probably be really mad if I found him anyway and I cannot take that right now."

"Okay, well I will just leave you alone." But before Aang could get into a position to leave, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled back down to the ground.

"Don't leave, just sleep here tonight, please," Katara pleaded.

"Okay," Aang replied as he lay down. Katara pulled his arm over her and pulled him in close to her. As Aang lay there, he could not help but notice how warm she was. Her warmth soothed his aching heart, her breath calmed his mind and her heartbeat ohh her heartbeat. Even though he knew that he should not be happy, Aang had never felt better.


	4. Assignment

**I still do not own Avatar**

**Chapter 3: Assignment**

Azula walked briskly to the throne room after receiving a summons from Fire Lord Ozai, her father. She had received it just five minutes before but she already felt as though she was way too late. She took long strides that mirrored her confidence and determination. _I wonder what this could be about_ she thought as she opened the curtain to the war room and let it sway softly back behind her as she passed.

Fire Lord Ozai was already seated on his throne. Azula noticed General Zhu and Captain Gin kneeling at the base of the stairs facing her. There were twenty imperial fire benders on each side of the carpet lined up in columns facing the center, standing and still. _This is unusual_ passed in her thoughts as she reached a distance not to far away from the Fire Lord but still close enough as to not show any fear. She waited quietly as the tension in the air became thicker. She would have to wait to speak until spoken to, that was the custom no matter what her relation the Fire Lord maybe.

"Azula," Ozai said softly, "tell me, how is your hunt for the Avatar and your brother going?"

"It's infuriating," she replied coldly.

"Why is that?"

"Well," she paused only for a second to gather her thoughts, "the group that Zuzu and the Avatar travel with is incompetent to say the least, and however, the Avatar is a master evasive maneuvering especially since he seems to learn from his mistakes. But it seems that every time that I have them in my grasp another traitor or my men's incompetents seem to help them get away."

"You just cannot insult the men like that," snapped Captain Gin.

"Enough Captain," the general replied, "Sorry for his insolence princess. He shall be punished for that."

"No need," Ozai replied, "it seems to me Azula that you may need to take a break from the Avatar and your brother for a while."

"But?"

"Quiet Azula, listen to me, before your brother's performance on the day of the Black Sun, I was able to get some information from him that you might find useful. Zuko once said that after confronting the Avatar, he always had better success after a period of time between confrontations. He told me that they became careless after a while and dropped their guard. The incompetent, traitorous fool that your brother is was unable to catch them each time however; you are not your brother. I think it wise let them drop their guard before your next attack, you have been too diligent in your tracking."

Azula pondered this for a moment before speaking, "That truly is a wise decision father, but what is it you would have me do in the meantime?"

"Yes, now that is a question we were just discussing Azula," the Fire Lord replied, "General Zhu if you would."

"Yes your majesty," General Zhu gave a slight bow in his direction before turning his gaze towards the princess. "I am sure that you are aware princess the Fire Nation national rebels are you not?" Azula gave a quant nod. These rebels were traitors to the fire nation. Firebenders who for some reason did not agree with the war and as a result rebelled against the state. It was said that some of the fire nation's best benders were in this group including being lead by the great deserter, General Jeong Jeong. "Good that will save us some time. These men are traitors to the fire nation and need to be dealt with quickly. Through our spies in the Earth Kingdom we have discovered a small cell of these traitors a few miles outside of the town of Makapu, in the Northwestern part of the kingdom. Our intelligence indicates that these small forces of no more than twenty men are protecting the town from our advance."

"What is it you would have me do?" Azula questioned looking at the general however it was the Fire Lord who replied.

"It is my order for you Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation to lead a force against these men and annihilate them."

"Your wish is my command father," Azula replied.

"Good, you will be accompanied by a force of fifteen men lead by Captain Gin here. I think that I will allow you to also take your two friends Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee along as well. I await news of your success daughter."

"Then you shall have it father," Azula replied knowing that the meeting was now over. "When do I leave?"

"Within the hour, Captain Gin will meet you at the docks."

"Yes my Lord," and with that Azula stood up from her position and slowly backed out of the war room. _I wonder why my father decided to send me off to take care of a few rebels _she thought as her footsteps slowly began to fade from her ears as her became lost in her thoughts. _Obviously he wants me there to claim the glory the Fire Lord himself. Maybe it is a ploy to gain further favor with the people. No, that cannot be it. Maybe he just wants to see these rebels suffer like no other. Yes that sounds right, these rebels will be put to pain before their deaths and even that will not be quick._

Azula giggled a little to herself as she set off to find Mai and Ty lee.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Inside the war room. **

"Captain Gin, you are excused so that you can prepare you men for battle. I hope you have chosen wisely," Fire Lord Ozai said.

"Of course your majesty, I will see to it now."

The Fire Lord watched Gin leave the war room before looking to his guards, "Leave us." The footsteps replied in unison as all forty men turned towards the exit and marched out together. It was a few tense seconds before the only people left in the war room were the Fire Lord and the General.

"My Lord," the General asked, "are you sure it is wise to send your daughter and the two ladies on such an errand?"

"Why is it that you ask general," the Fire Lord said coldly.

"Sire, there is not just twenty of these rebels but hundreds. Such a small force does not stand a chance against the likes of them even if does contain the Princess, Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee. They are at risk of being killed, my lord."

"I know that general."

"But then sire why it that you did not tell the Princess of the danger is."

"Stifle you insolence general," snapped Ozai. Each word seemed to be poisoned with venom. "I do not answer to anyone except my ancestors but because of your loyalty I will indulge you this once. I know that my daughter may be killed in this battle, in fact I wish it."

"Sire, forgive my but why? She is your heir."

"And I can have more."

"Sire?"

"Our nation has become too complacent with the world. They have grown soft and if I am to rule the whole of the world they need to become strong, united in hate against a common cause. The death of my daughter, Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee will be the kindle that lights the fire. Also, my daughter has become ambicous of late and she seeks to usurp my throne. This way I can, what is the phrase, kill two dragons with one stone."

"A truly wise decision," the general replied half heartedly.

"Do not patronize me general, I can smell your disgust but I have to do what is best for the Fire Nation. This is what is best now leave me and do not mention this outside of this room on pain of death."

"Yes Sire." With that the general left the room leaving Ozai in a bath of flames created from his own devilish flesh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Azula!!" came a scream that could have made anyone go deaf followed by a deep hug. Ty lee was always excited but today she was even more so. "Guess what? Never mind I will tell you. I just saw this guy and he was absolutely cute. His aura was all blue and silvery too. Does that not sound like the perfect guy?"

"Um...sure Ty lee," replied Azula as hse desperately tried to free herself from the contact. But it was not until another person arrive did the contact truly stop.

"Let her go Ty lee there are more important things than hugs," came a voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh yeah like what Mai?" Ty lee asked tilting her head slightly as if trying to hear well.

"I don't know, maybe breathing," came the answer. For some reason, only the Gods seem to know, Ty lee found this extremely funny considering that it took several minutes for her to compose herself.

"So," Mai started, "what brings the great and powerful Fire Nation Princess to company of these two Ladies?"

Azula could tell that Mai was joking albeit in a very dry and sarcastic way. "What can I not come and spend time with my old friends," she replied with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Frankly, no, not without a reason."

"Oh very well Mai I really do not have time to fool around anyway. I have an assignment from my father. We are to destroy a rebel camp outside of the town of Makapu in the Earth Kingdom. He specifically asked that you two come along."

"Yea a trip, I cannot wait," yelled Ty lee. She began to hop up and down in excitement before departing to go pack.

"So," Mai whispered only laud enough for Azula to hear, "Why is it that the Fire Lord wants us to go to wipe out some rebel camp? I thought that was army stuff?"

"I have been thinking about that too."

"And?"

"And," Azula replied annoyed, "my father wishes to send some sort of message to the rebels. The camp is only made up of twenty or so. This will be a quick and easy one."

"But what about the Avatar and your ……brother?"

"Are you asking because of the importance of the mission or do you just want to see Zuzu again?" Azula quipped. A small, evil smile began to form from her lips as see saw Mai beginning to blush. "It is no matter. My father wishes to lull the Avatar and company into a false sense of security. When that happens we will be posed to strike him down for the last time."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

Just then a soldier came around the corner and approached the duo. Bowing he said "My ladies, the ship is ready to depart. Lady Ty lee is already aboard."

"That was fast," remarked Mai.

"Yes my lady, you baggage was packed per Fire Lord's orders."

"Leave it to my father to take the initiative."

With that, Azula and Mai headed for the ship. Azula knew what she had told Mai but yet she still was not sure as to the reason for her father's decision. The question just seemed to continue to roll over in her head again and again. It was stuck in her thoughts like a porcupines quills. Azula wanted to believe that what she told Mai was the truth, but she was not even convinced herself. But before she could come to a decision, the ship lurched its way forward to the open sea.

_I must focus my attention and not be caught up in idle thoughts. I was not even aware that I had boarded the ship. No matter, I will have time to think this is going to be a long voyage._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.


	5. Impatience

**Thank you for your reviews. I had a hard time writing this chapter so that is why it took so long. I was a little unsure which way I should continue writing the story considering I had several possibilities. I hope you like.**

**Insanehouseaddict nice catch but nope not Sokka you will just have to wait and see. I guess I will have to be more like a ninja writer to hide some things from you.**

**As usual I do not own Avatar.**

**Chapter 4: Impatience**

A half an hour before sunrise is a time of peace with the morning dew kissing the skin as soft as a mothers touch. The mornings breathe creating tiny clouds in front of his face, dime candles lighting the dark before the dawn only to lose to the ever present darkness. Zuko sat on a boulder at the edge of the camp meditating, waiting for the truth that never seemed to come. His mind calmed from the chaos of reality but never free from its turmoil. He sat patiently waiting for something or anything to wake him from his slumber.

After what seemed like lifetimes, the first rays of sum crept over the distant mountains, reaching out to touch his face. At that moment, Zuko took a deep breath in through his nose, down his esophogas and into his stomach. He waited just seconds before releasing his breath from his grasp. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he became alive with energy. Within seconds he was moving seamlessly through his kata. Flames erupted from his fingertips but yet he did not move from the spot where he sat vigil every morning for the last week.

With a flurry of movement, he brought his hands in a circular motion and pointed his fist to the sky. A great volcano came forth from his flesh, screaming at the sun. Zuko breathed deeply and centered his chi finishing the mornings exercise. Quietly he heard the gently rustling of a tent flap opening and closing and the footsteps that followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aang stirred from the unconscious of sleep. He could feel Katara's warm touch and the way her chest heaved with every breath. He opened his eyes and looked into the calm, almost peaceful face of his love, the face that betrayed the true torment and sorrow that she was experiencing. Aang had been sleeping in the same tent as Katara for the last week, ever since Sokka had left. He wondered if the new attachment Katara had for his was the reciprocation of his love or just her need not to feel alone.

Aang slowly released himself from the soft touch of his love, careful not to wake her from her slumber. _At least while she sleeps_ he thought_ she can find some semblance of peace._ Aang heard the scream of a mighty blast and he knew Zuko had finished his set. Aang often wondered how it was that no one ever awoke from the noise but then again, they had all been exhausted.

Aang eased the flap from the front of the tent and started to walk towards Zuko, still lost in thought from the morning hours.

"You know Aang," Zuko started, snapping Aang from his waking dream, "you should really get up in the morning to practice your set. There is nothing like the dawn to make you feel alive."

"What about dusk?"

"Dusk is another important time to practice but not for the same reason. At dusk, you can feel the sun setting and your power decreasing, you can still control it, but fire disrupts the harmony of the night. Dawn is the bringer of the new day. The first morning rays awaken the fire in your soul, fueling your inner fire giving you life. It is the second best feeling in the world."

"What do you mean by the second best?" Aang asked.

"Aang," Zuko sighed, "Sokka has been gone for a week and I do not think that he will be back anytime soon. Aang you know your set well enough to continue on alone for the time being. Just remember that fire comes from the breath and although it can be powerful and harsh, it can likewise be like water."

"Zuko what are you saying?"

"Alone Sokka will take weeks maybe even months to sort out what his life has become and what it may be once again. The pain of Sokka not being here has already began to take its toll on our gang and our mission seems to be as lost as he is. He needs guidance and I will help him with his journey."

"Zuko why not all of us go and help bring him back. Together we may be able to convince him to come back even faster."

"No Aang, to bring Sokka back you must understand why he is lost and although everyone here has undergone some sort of loss, it is not the same as the loss that he has experienced. I am the only true choice in this matter."

"But Zuko loss is loss. Katara lost her mother, I have lost my people. How is that any different than what Sokka is experiencing?"

"You disappoint me Aang. No loss is identical only similar. While one may loose a parent one may gain a people. A mother's love is not the same as loving someone you love so much and then losing them to a choice that you make, something that you can control. A mother's love will always be there in life and in death, but the love of someone like you and Katara is fragile and can break as easily as glass. Can you honestly tell me that you know how this kind of loss feels?"

"Can you?" Aang asked partly at the fact that Zuko was being as stubborn as to try this alone but also at the truth of his words.

Zuko sighed as his eyes filled with sorrow. "Yes." The answer was simple but the emotion and maturity with which he said it spoke more words than could be expressed in lifetimes.

"When I decided to leave the Fire Nation to teach you firebending Aang, I left Mai behind. I loved her so much and still do but I made the choice to sacrifice my love for the betterment of the world. I had never felt my heart ache more than at that moment. I left her behind to save her the problems that my decision would cause but all that happened was that I caused her more pain. I need to do this to help Sokka but perhaps I need to do this to save myself as well. I cannot help but wondering if the pain I put her through is the same pain that Sokka is feeling now."

"If that is the case then what makes you think that this decision will not cause me, Katara, and Toph pain?"

"I am not foolish enough to believe that this decision will not cause you all pain but Sokka cannot do this alone, he needs help and he will not accept it if we all hunt him down. I am the newest member to the gang and therefore I am not as close to all of you as you are to each other. I have to do this Aang."

Aang sighed knowing that he was finally defeated. Zuko spoke as though he had already lived a lifetime in his 16 years. _Zuko has really matured since we first met. It must be the impact of General Iroh._ "When do you leave?"

"Tonight, I cannot waste any more time or else I may never find him. Aang I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Anything, all you need do is ask."

"Drop me off on the Earth Kingdom Coast with Appa."

"Done, but here take this." Aang reached into his shirt and pulled out the bison whistle. "If you need us or are ready to return just blow the whistle. We will find you as soon as we can."

"Thank you Aang."

"No problem but I still do not like you doing this though. I am still learning firebending."

They turned and began walking back into the camp where Toph was finally up and the sound of Katara stirring reached their ears. "Aang I tell you this honestly, you have learned in just a week what it took me years. I do not even think Azula learned as fast as you are now."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Aang just make sure you don't mention anything about this for as long as possible. We cannot afford rash action in this venture."

"You have my word Zuko."

"Good."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The thundering footsteps and panging metal echoed throughout the hull of the metal ship. Azula slowly began to become more aware and annoyed by the careless actions of her crew. _They had better learn to walk softer or else I will fry them_.

With the end of that thought a sharp knock came at the door. "You better have a very good reason for waking me at this hour," she yelled as a soft creek indicated that the door was opening.

Sticking his head in through the door a soldier responded, "I am sorry princess Azula but the captain ordered me to inform you that we will be reaching dock in a half an hour."

Azula sighed, it seems that her work was never done and she wondered if she would ever be able to get a good night sleep, "Very well, wake the ladies Mai and Ty lee and prepare for departure."

"As you wish."

Azula threw the covers away from her body revealing pearl colored skin in a red satin nightgown. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as a hand made rushed to her side, fearful of the response if her timing was not completely perfect. The servant helped Azula with her armor before the Fire Nation Princess walked impatiently over to the mirror. Next, the servant put her hair up in the traditional royal Fire Nation top knot and took a few tentative steps away.

Azula analyzed every inch of her in the mirror, "Passable, if I was doing anything other than going after a few worthless rebels I would burn you for this work, improve or else."

"Yes, your highness."

Azula walked fast, eager to leave this awful continent behind her, until she at last came to the loading bay where she could she that everything was prepared for departure. _Well, I guess they at least know how to be on time_.

"Azula, I am so excited to be on this trip and you look lovely by the way. I love what you did with your hair, oohh and your makeup is abs…"

"Okay Ty lee," Azula interrupted, "I get the point. Now let's get moving I do not want to be here any longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Finally, I was really starting to get bored with this ship," said Mai.

Azula leapt gracefully onto the back of her kimono rhino and forced it forth onto the plank, leaving the ship with a determined and angry face. Just as Azula reached the bottom of the plank, a shadow crossed her face which caused her in turn to look upwards. A small bird flew overhead heading in a northwestern direction. Azula watched carefully as the bird got smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared from her sight.

"Captain," Azula ordered impatience.

"Yes, your highness," replied Captain Gin as he rode up to be by her side.

"How much longer until we reach this worthless village?"

"Baring and interruptions we should be there by nightfall."

"Fine." Azula could not help but think about how much she did not like this man and what exactly was the purpose of that bird being here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sir," huffed a tiny man. It was obvious that he was running for a while to talk to the man in charge carrying a small bird on his shoulder. It was the same small bird that had passed by the Fire Nation ship some three hours before.

"Report," said a heavy, deep voice.

"Sir we have word from our man that the Fire Nation ship that was carrying the princess and her friends has docked. She and her men are currently heading to Makapu."

"How many men does she bring?"

"About twenty in all, including herself."

"Perfect, then now is the time."

"Yes sir," came the reply as a smile crept a crossed the large man's face.


End file.
